Move your Body
by Dance the rythem
Summary: The blond chuckled deeply, "Oh . . . is little Matt getting nervous? Poor baby . . . I'll make it all better." Yaoi. Rated M because content might be unsuitable for younger teens.


**Hey people. whats going on? Haha like you can answer me. Anyway, this is my first story on fan fiction. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Move your Body<strong>

He didn't know how his partner got him to do it. Maybe it was the wine making him do it. He had always sort of resembled a girl. An incredibly sexy one, according to the boy watching him from the bed now. But how did it come to Mello twirling around the bed post as if it was a stripper pole?

Matt clapped and laughed as his lover raised his feet off the bed and spun swiftly around the bed post. Mello was a little surprised he could stick the landing in the knee-high black 'hooker heals' Matt had got him for Christmas. The boots were given as a joke-Mello had no intention of ever wearing them- but the wine was making him do weird things . . . again.

Mello was also wearing tight, black leather pants, which hugged his body in all the places Matt loved, and a tattered black t-shirt. Mello shook out his shoulder length, strawberry blond hair as a new beat erupted loudly from Matt's Ipod, 'Porn star Dancin.' by My Darkest Days. The music was loud enough for the beat to vibrate the bed and the bed post.

An evil smile curled on Matt's lips. Matt was sitting on the bed looking up at his partner with wonder and enjoyment. He was in his normal washed out jeans, and tight long-sleeve shirt that had thick red and black horizontal strips. He shouted, "Wooh! Go Sexy!"

Mello decided a long time ago if he was ever going to do something stupidly crazy like this, he was going to rock it. Letting go of any fear of further embarrassment, Mello spun once more on the pole, tilting his head back and allowing his hair to whip around gracefully. The heels of his boots perched perfectly on the base of the bed post that was level with the mattress. He was on the other side of the bed post but facing Matt, who was delighted.

'_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra._

_Jessica won't play ball.'_

Mello dropped low, pulling the bed post between his legs and spreading his knees apart as far as they would go. He rolled his hips, slowly grinding against the bed post. One hand let go of the post, ran through his hair, over his shoulder, and down his chest. He was far too tipsy for his face to flush the deep red of insecurity he was feeling inside.

'_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda. _

_Doesn't anybody live at all?'_

Matt's jaw dropped and he pulled his goggles up to be sure he was seeing this correctly. Mello smiled sinisterly. The slender blond closed his legs around the post and spun again, this one much slower than the last. He stopped at a side view for Matt and slowly rolled his body against the bed post.

'_Amanda won't leave me empty handed, _

_Got her number from a bathroom stall.'_

Matt fanned himself, "Ooow! It's getting hot in here!" Mello didn't mind the cleshay/kinda dorky comments. In fact he found them adorable.

'_Brandy just got way too much baggage,_

_And that shit just gets old._

_But I know a girl, who can put on a show_

_The dollar how far you can go with her'_

Mello rose back up, his hand dragging slowly up the post. Matt had started singing along. Mello humored him by performing the actions the lyrics described, "She wraps those hands around that pole! She licks those lips and off we go!"

Mello began to spun and dance wildly, almost falling off the base of the bed post twice. Both of them continuing to sing

'_She takes it off nice and slow, _

'_cos that's _

_porn star dancing! _

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg!_

_She drops that dress around her legs!_

_And I'm sitting right by the stage_

_With this'_

Mello bent backward and arched his back bending as far as he could go then rolling back up pressing against the bedpost.

_Porn star Dancing!'_

He stepped in front of the post, raised his arms over his head and dragged his body up and down the post as Matt sang as if he was talking to Mello-changing a few words to fit their relationship-and not just singing.

"Your body's lightin' up the room

I want a naughty guy like you.

There's nothing hotter than a . . ."

The blond twisted his hips as he dropped down as low as he could go, opening his legs again. He reached out to the red head in the distance and curled one finger, beckoning for him to come. Matt crawled over and handed Mello a half drank glass of wine. Mello took it as his lover came closer now kneeling between Mello's legs.

"Jesus Mells" The thin red-head smiled as they clanked glasses and downed the last of the wine, "You never told me you used to be a stripper."

Mello swallowed, "…Mells?"

"Yep . . . that's your stripper name now." Matt winked his blue eye.

Mello rolled his eyes, "Oh wonderful."

Matt looked his partner up and down, "Hey, who said you could stop dancing?"

The sinister smile returned on the stripper's lips, "Oh sorry I thought I could stop when I wanted."

"No, dance slave." Matt commanded, tossing his empty wine glass over his shoulder. Mello's glass slipped from his fingers as reached up and gripped his boy's shoulders. He rolled his body, smoothly grinding against Matt's all over-ness. Now Matt's face was getting red. Clearly he needed more to drink.

The blond chuckled deeply, "Oh . . . is little Mattie getting nervous?"

There was no answer from the now shy ginger. Mells pulled him closer pressing his pelvis against Matt's. To Matt, drunken Mello's body was like a weapon and Mello intended on using it. Matt pulled back falling backward on his ass. Mello dragged himself with Matt so he was now sitting on his significant other keeping a hard grip on his shoulders.

"Poor baby . . . I'll make it all better."

Matt tried to smile off his nerves, "If you're going to keep talking like that . . . I'm gonna need more Merlot." He twisted his body away and reached for the bottle of wine on the night stand. Mello grabbed Matt's arms and forced them down on the bed, over Matt's head. The boy's faces were less than an inch apart.

Mello's hot breath whispering along the gingers skin sent a shiver down his spine, "I think we've had enough wine," He slid one hand down Matt's arm to his head and played with a strand of cinnamon hair, "Don't you?" He yanked Matt's goggles off his head and threw them aside.

Mello could help but smile at the expression on his lovers face. It was sad as if to say '_Hey my goggles . . ._' yet anxious like the suspense of what the tipsy blond was going to do was driving him wild.

Finally Mello dropped his head and slowly trailed his tongue up Matt's neck.

"Tease . . ." Matt scoffed in a hushed tone making his throat vibrate in all the right places. Mells chuckles lightly and slid his tongue over Matt's jaw, across his cheek, and forced his lips upon Mattie's, immediately jamming his tongue into Matt's mouth.

Matt tangled his fingers in Mello's silky gold locks and softly pulled. Mello moved with the kiss rolling his body in sync with their fighting tongues. They both broke away at the same time gasping for air. Matt's hands flew to the hem of Mello's shirt. The blond remembered how much his partner hated cloths in a moment like this. Anything that could come between them was Matt's enemy, and right now that was Mello's t-shirt. But it was off in seconds, drifting to the floor.

Mello pulled Matt up to a sitting position and ripped his shirt over his head roughly. His hand fell to Matt's shoulders and scrapped down his body leaving red marks down Mattie's chest. Matt wrapped his arms around his slender stripper and yanked him further onto his lap, nibbling and kissing at his neck. Mello panted and closed his eyes as the red-haired boy dragged his nails down his back leaving marks similar to Matt's chest.

He let out a small cry when Matt bit down on his flesh and clawed his back at the same time. Mattie kissed the place he had bit in an apologue. He rolled Mello onto the bed and climbed in top of him. Their lips locked with a smoldering passion that neither of them knew what to do with. The ginger nibbled at Mello's bottom lips, biting with a different amount of force with each nibble.

The feel of Mello's hands roaming all over his body sent a thrill through Matt. His heart was pounding rapidly, and his lover must have sensed it because his hand glided slowly over Matt's heart. Mello fell in love with him all over again. The feel of his Mattie's thumping heart made his pound faster. A soft moan escaped Mello's chest. He wanted him so much it almost aced. His hands trailed from the gingers heart down his chest lower . . . and lower . . . and lower.

The light touch trialing down his body sent a chill through Matt. He moaned deeply in response to this touch. Mello echoed the sound as his hands traced along the waistline of his lover's jeans. Matt broke the kiss, sliding his tongue slowly out of Mello's mouth. He drew little circles on Mello's check.

Mello's hand slid down the center of Matt's jeans ever so slowly. Matt's lips curled up. He removed his tongue from the blonde's fire-y skin, "Mello . . . we are so wasted."

Mello smiled and laughed, "I know?"

They both laughed as if it was a joke. Mello ran his hands back up Matt's hard bare abs. He pulled himself up to Matt, placed his lips on his ginger's neck, and sucked. Matt hummed a sound of pleasure wrapping an arm around Mello and pulling him closer.

Mells pulled away and licked the new blue-purple burse on Matt's neck. He whispered into his lover's neck, "Happy Birthday Mail . . ."

Matt smiled, "I love you, Mihael . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. I hope you liked it. I'm not sure about it so i would really like your opinion.<strong>


End file.
